elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact Defence Initiative
History of the FCDI The First Contact Defence Initiative was set up as a group focussed on dealing with First Contact with non-human sentients. The FCDI evolved from a little-known group, the Colonia Departure Group. The goal was to head out to Colonia to hopefully evade the Thargoid invasion. However, after a long time of achieving nothing, Admiral ElectricCraze and former-Vice Admiral M3CHWARRI0R935 decided to change the group and rename it to the First Contact Defence Initiative. After several reddit posts, the FCDI caught on and membership went from 3 to 30 in a matter of days. The FCDI got into contact with the Galactic Contingency Fleet and several other groups. This helped establish their legitimacy. Now that the group was big enough to start operations, they held their first capital ship raid against the major powers. This was done to demonstrate that their expansion in the Pleiades was not warranted. After more successful events, the FCDI published a couple of videos that drove membership up even higher. Initiative Statement The following is a copy of the original FCDI Initiative Statement "Commanders, recent occurrences in the Elite Dangerous universe have set in motion a series of events in the upcoming months that will create a turning point for human civilization in the Milky Way. Senator Kahina Tijani Loren, also known as Salomé was killed on April 29th 3303. With luck, her supporters allowed for a critical message to be delivered to several data points in the Teorge system. We have now become aware that the Empire, Federation and Alliance are aware of an unknown alien threat lurking beyond inhabited space, with reports of hyperdictions and potential attacks on Federation vessels in the Pleiades nebula, Maia to be exact. We have reason to believe the major factions in inhabited space are planning an exodus to Earth-Like worlds outside of inhabited space in the event of catastrophic attacks occurring in inhabited space. The First Contact Defence Initiative is calling on Commanders throughout the Milky Way to come to our aid. Our plan is two fold: reinforce defences in inhabited space and establish the resources in the Colonia sector to enact a counter attack if necessary. Our goals and protocols are as follows: '' 1 Preparation for alien attacks must be underway in both Sol inhabited space as well as the Colonia sector. For now, this will include training new pilots as well as helping Commanders obtain the credits and practice to become combat ready, giving them the assets and combat experience to be ready for any alien threat.'' '' 2 While many suspect the Thargoids to be behind this threat, we cannot confirm for a fact that they are involved with our limited knowledge of recent events. Thus, the First Contact Defence Initiative will follow "First Contact" protocol. This means that first contact with aliens must not be met with hostile force unless hostile force is delivered by the aliens. If no deadly force is used, instructions via the Chief Diplomat will be given to those who make first contact via Discord.'' '' 3 All communications for the First Contact Defence Initiative will be conducted on Discord'' '' 4 We are requesting support from as many player groups as possible. This isn't a one group effort, and we are willing to make voice and text channels for every player group that decides to join our cause. In particular, we are looking to make contact with the Children of Raxxla, Canonn Research and the Fuel Rats. '' The First Contact Defence Initiative looks to honour the memory of Senator Kahina Tijani Loren, and protect all of inhabited space. The best way we feel that can be done is to heed and prepare for the threat she perished to warn us of." Apart from the initiative statement, the FCDI has also put out promotional material detailing the goal of the First Contact Defence Initiative. These videos helped boost FCDI membership, and got the attention of Frontier Developments. "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" was featured in Frontier newsletter #177. Founder Admiral ElectricCraze was a small-time beer trader, based out of Chango dock. In his trusty Lakon Type 6 Transporter, he shipped alcoholic drinks between systems in order to quench the thirst of the many lonely souls across the galaxy. Working his way towards an Asp Explorer, he conducted his first expedition outside the bubble in a Diamondback Scout. Having made enough money to purchase his AspX, he visited the Pleiades for the first time, together with some of his long-time friends. Nowadays, CMDR ElectricCraze flies his support anaconda, the FCDI Emden, as the official flagship of the First Contact Defence Initiative. Equipped with several types of limpet controllers, the Emden is mostly designed for supporting ships within the bubble, light combat and short-range exploration. Roles within the FCDI First Contact Protocol Members of the First Contact Defence Initiative follow a strict First-contact protocol. This protocol has since been adapted by other groups as well. # Take a screenshot of the encounter. # Remain calm! # Scan the ship. # Attempt communications. # If attacked, open fire. # Contact your superiors. # Share the system name and location. # Wait until the admiral gives further orders. Systems Category:Independent Category:Cooperative Category:Small Category:Factions